Bob
« In General, I'm known for doing strange things and stupid projects in Unreal just to waste time » - BobIsUnreal. '' '''BobIsUnreal' (También conocido netamente como '''Bob')'' es un civil dentro de Unreal. Básicamente es el único mutadorista que trabaja en conjunto con la Confederación Sigma, siendo Regidor de iure, razón por la que muchos le tienen un gran aprecio. Cabe destacar además de que fue el otrora hoster del Servidor de la Armada Vortex Rikers, mismo servidor que se traspasó a la Confederación luego de su fundación y que sigue en la actualidad. Historia Apareció en Unreal entre el 2007 y 2008. A Bob le pareció sugerente el estilo de juego de Unreal junto con su comunidad, por lo que en 2008 comenzó a hacer diligencias para convertirse prontamente en un Mutadorista. Su primer server fue el Crazy Coop, servidor popular en su momento por la gran cantidad de cosas que podía teníer: Desde mods frenéticos hasta algún mutator ingenioso. Poco después de ello, comenzó a tener nuevos amigos mutadoristas: Entre ellos, Hyzoran, Xallorus y Akacross. Con quiénes frecuenta trabajar en equipo para crear nuevas cosas en Unreal. Ocasionalmente junto a Gizzy también coopera. Junto a este equipo de mutadoristas, han creado una infinidad de mods y una increíble cantidad de exportaciones de otros juegos hacia el propio Unreal. Una de las grandes cosas a destacar del equipo, es que ellos trabajan en la compatibilidad de 225 en adelante, cosa que otros mutadoristas lo hacen compatible sólo con las últimas versiones de la 227. Casey, miembro de la polémica organización mutadorista UDHQ, le hizo entrega de una computadora nueva a Bob, puesto que la que tenía le iba muy lento. Desde entonces que Bob mantiene una relación amistosa neutral con él y con su organización, dándose cuenta en especial de que Casey era una muy buena persona, a pesar de todo. Poco después, creó Ah Monsters!, y al tiempo conoce a Jango, el otrora miembro de la Armada, en 2011. Con el tiempo, Jango hace que Bob y Lucaso se conozcan. Jango le pide a Bob la creación del Servidor casi como una broma el 16 de Diciembre, y el 17 ya estaba creado el Servidor de la Armada Vortex Rikers '''(Servidor que sigue hasta el día de hoy siendo Confederado). El servidor acuñó varios mods y mapas, lo que además fortaleció a la Armada en la Guerra Fría que existía por entonces con la Legión del Dragón, obligando a esta última a fortalecer su Revolución Serverial. Con la '''Fundación de la Confederación Sigma, el servidor pasó a ser ¨Servidor Vortex Rikers¨, pero con el tiempo logró llamarse Servidor de la Confederación Sigma. Desde 2014, se ha interesado en el mundo de Minecraft, en donde, con Hyzoran, han exportado diversos mapas de Unreal hasta allí, construyendo. Bob afirma que Minecraft es un sitio donde se siente cómodo construyendo, y que le apena que no sea tan activo como antes. Últimamente ha estado trabajando en proyectos como el exportar mapas de Wolf3D a Unreal junto con Hyzoran, además de mapas de Killing Floor, Postal 2 y algo de Swat 2. Relación con la Armada Vortex Rikers Su relación se basó en una amistad cordial con Lucaso Kekulé quien, este último, no quería pedirle muchas cosas a Bob, razón sine qua non por la que costó el cambio de nombre una vez fundada la Confederación. En general, Bob no se involucró mucho en la política del día a día con los miembros de la Armada, puesto que sólo conocía en mayoría a Jango y al propio Lucaso. No obstante, estuvo presente en el último aniversario de la Armada, en donde grabó e implantó diversos mods para hacerlo más ameno. Relación con la Confederación Cuando el servidor logró llamarse Servidor de la Confederación Sigma, se adjudicó jurisprudencia Confederada en todo ese servidor, controlado por Bob. Por lo que todo lo que ocurra en ese servidor, Bob admite que es de neto control de la Confederación. Y él sólo se encargaría de la mantención y de añadir nuevos mods frenéticos y entretenidos para todos. Suele estar en contacto con los Confederados a través del propio servidor o por TeamSpeak. Su relación con la Confederación es de respeto y solidaridad. Razón por la que fue condecorado en el C8 de 2014, obteniendo el título ¨Mejor Miembro No-Miembro del año¨, ganando el premio Corazón de Confederado. A pesar de ser una persona querida por los Confederados, a Bob le gusta ser independiente, alegando que no le pone cómodo las políticas y las actitudes tanto del Clan DOG (Clan al que puede unirse sin mayores complicaciones al ser de habla anglosajona), como de otras organizaciones y entidades. No obstante, su filosofía no le hace problemas para respetar la organización Confederada y las subentidades de la misma. Citas Bob ha dicho las siguientes frases que han sido célebres: « The big reason why I am in Unreal is because I see it as a way of staying with friends rather than play alone » - Bob. « I'm sooo drunk, guys! Hehehe » - Bob en TeamSpeak un día cuando ToNY y Klesk ingresaron y él ya estaba. « Taste some precious cum! » - Bob. « What? lol » - Bob al ser galardonado con el premio Corazón de Confederado en el C8 2014. « HAHAHAHAHA! » - Bob riéndose en instancias normales de TeamSpeak. Condecoraciones, premios y reconocimientos En la Confederación Sigma * Corazón de Confederado; Con motivo del C8 2014, celebrado el 30 de Diciembre de 2014, alegando el título de ¨Mejor Miembro No-Miembro 2014¨.- * Corazón de Confederado; Con motivo del C8 2015, celebrado el 30 de Diciembre de 2015, alegando el título de ¨Mejor Miembro No-Miembro¨.-